Il nuovo elemento
by Hanon-dono
Summary: Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules y mi summary apesta xd. Pero pasen y lean un mundo en donde Haru fue abandonada por ciertas personas conocidas, ganándose así una actitud fuerte que le proporcionará una gran ayuda en el futuro. P.D Actualizadooo
1. Asesina

Cap 1: Asesina

La tarde empieza con una lluvia, de estas existen muchos tipos: lluvias de romance como en las películas, lluvias de dolor como en las tragedias. Estar bajo cualquiera de estas te pacífica, te calma.

Pero a ella no le importaba reflexionar sobre nada, su corazón se había oscurecido en un profundo odio, había cambiado y bastante. Su vida se había visto destruida por las personas que creyó sus amigos en un instante, pero estos la abandonaron, la dejaron atrás en un río de sangre, por culpa de ellos las personas cercanas a ella fueron asesinados; sus padres, sus amigos, todos.

La Famiglia se había retirado a Italia hace más de 6 años para que el 10° pudiera hacerse cargo de Vongola directamente, tomando el cargo de Vongola 9°. La habían dejado sola e indefensa. Se sentía como si le hubieran partido el corazón, la habían corrompido. Después de que sus padres muriesen aprendió a defenderse sola en combate limpio o con armas dominando rápidamente las armas de fuegos, las espadas, el combate a mano limpia, etc.

Pero aun asi ella estaba ahi, viendo como los Vongola se preparaban a una mision a la que por culpa del destino, ella también iría.

-FLASHBACK-

Oye Kai, para que me llamaste hasta la oficina? - especulo su disgusto por haberla levantado a las 6am para que fuera a "trabajar", pero la sangre se le heló cuando vió quienes eran sus "visitantes"  
H-Haru?! - se escuchó en la sala. En efecto eran la Vongola Famiglia, bueno Lambo dormía  
Ha?, ya se conocían Haru? - preguntó Hasegawa Kai, uno de sus compañeros  
Ah, si..algo asi - dijo mientras apartaba su vista de los mencionados hacia el piso  
Haru!, que haces aqui? - pregunto un desconcertado Tsuna  
Huh, sigues siendo un desconcertado de las cosas Sawada Tsunayoshi - suspiró Haru  
S-Sawada Tsunayoshi?, oye estúpida mujer por que le hablas asi al jyuudaime!? - especulo Gokudera  
Gokudera-kun, tranquilizate - dijo algo serio Tsuna  
Si Gokudera!, lo mas importante, que haces aqui Haru? - pregunto Yamamoto  
Si!, aqui es peligroso AL EXTREMO! - gritó Ryohei  
Ku fu fu~ parece que esto será divertido - susurró para si mismo Mukuro  
Hu... - dijo Hibari que para su suerte estuvo de acuerdo con Mukuro (Hisanna: Si Hibari tiene oído bióbico (?) xD)  
Aún no se dan cuenta, realmente son unos inútiles depués de estos años - dijo un pequeño Reborn disfrazado de Alphonse Elric de FMA ( jeje no sabia que poner xD)  
Bien, diles que haces aqui, Haru - le ordeno Reborn  
Lo iba a hacer aunque me lo digas - contesto Haru  
Yo trabajo aqui - dijo secamente Haru

-FIN FLASHBACK-

(Realmente no se como me involucre en esto...)- se decia mentalmente Haru mientras observaba el paisaje que pasaban en el auto  
Oi Haru, como es que-  
Me involucré en este negocio? - interrumpio la mencionada  
Ah, si - dijo Tsuna, aunque todos morian de la curiosidad  
Es una larga historia - menciono la chica  
Tenemos tiempo mujer - dijo el irritado Gokudera, realmente era extraño ver a esa chica tan corrompida  
Ma Ma~ Gokudera, no nos tienes que decir si no quieres - hablo el como siempre tranquilo Yamamoto  
Si!, cuando estes lista te escucharemos AL EXTREMO! - grito Ryohei  
Ku fu fu~  
Nami chu - cantaba Hibird y de un momento a otro el auto se envolvio de gritos, cantos, risas maleficas y un pequeño lambo que se hacia pipi inconsientemente mientras dormia.

-1 hora despues-  
Como pueden gritar tanto durante 1 hora?, sus cuerdas vocales deben de estar muy valorizadas - se decia a si misma mientras sobaba su cien a causa del dolor de cabeza causada.  
Ya llegamoooss? - preguntaba el cansado Lambo  
Aun no vaca estupida y deja de preguntar cada 5 minutos - decia Gokudera, este realmente habia madurado despues de 6 años  
Ma~ Gokudera, ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco mas Lambo - decia Yamamoto con su tipica tranquilidad  
Haru - llamo Tsuna  
Eh, Que? - pregunto Haru  
La mision para la que estamos aqui puede resultar peligrosa, si las cosas llegan a ponerse peligroso, lo mejor sera que huyas  
Ja, sigues igual - rio Haru  
Eh? - dijeron Tsuna y el trio idiota-guardianes  
No sera necesario, podría haber hecho esto sola, pero Kai y los demas insistieron, no me dejaron opción - hablo Haru con un ceño fruncido  
Ah? Y eso que jyuudaime se preocupa por ti...-molesto dijo Gokudera  
Ku fu fu~, tenia razon entonces - rio Mukuro  
Ah?, de que te ries AL EXTREMO Rokudo? - pregunto Ryohei  
Nos has estado ocultando algo, verdad? Hervibora - dijo el hasta ahora silencioso Hibari  
Ah? en cierto Haru? - preguntaron los restantes  
Y que si lo hago? No es que lo sepan todo sobre mi, sobretodo después de "eso" - dijo cabizbaja Haru  
"Eso"?, a que te refieres mujer? - pregunto Gokudera  
Es secreto. Ahora iré a terminar este trabajo - dijo Haru mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad  
Espera Haru, es peligroso! - grito Tsuna a los vientos  
Sawada, el trabajo no es...  
Exterminar al enemigo de Vongola - dijo Hibari friamente  
Tsuna! Haru no podra sola con todos, ahi por lo menos 120 enemigos armados! - dijo Yamamoto  
Tienes razón, vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Haru y terminar esto! - demando Tsuna  
Ku fu fu~ aunque me gustaria ver el potencial de esta chica  
La hervibora morira en un rio de sangre si la dejamos - dijo hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas  
Aya, te preocupas por ella? Hibari Kyouya-kun? - sonrio Mukuro  
Mi deber es ayudar a la familia desde las sombras, tengo que comprobar si es aliada o enemiga - explico Hibari.

/ATENCIÓN MIEMBROS DE LA FAMIGLIA, SE HA COLADO EL BANDO ENEMIGO, HEMOS COMPROBADO LA FIGURA DE UNA CHICA, EXTERMINARLA ES LA ORD-ESPERA COMO HAS ENTRADO AQUI?!, NOO! DETENTE! AHH!/

Segundos despues se escucharon gritos de dolor y desesperacion, el sonido de bombas explotando y balas disparandose, mientras que los Vongola escuchaban el espectáculo atentamente.

Ustedes! - se escuchó a alguien, pero al voltear el hombre estaba atravesado por una espada cerca del riñón  
Mierda! se me escapó - decia Gokudera mientras sacaba explosivos  
Espera, Gokudera-kun, esta herido, no puede pelear! - lo detuvo Tsuna con ayuda de Yamamoto  
Por favor! Detenganla!, a este paso el edificio estará inundado en sangre!, Es un demonio! Hagan que se deten- intentó decir el hombre, pero el sonido de una bala lo detuvo asi como tambien un agujero en su ojo derecho  
Je, te deje con vida para ver que harias y lo unico que haces es pedir ayuda?, eres patetico - dijo Haru mientras Vongola observaba como el edificio enemigo era reducido en cenizas  
H-Haru..? Que te paso..?


	2. Recuerdos

Cap° 2: Recuerdos  
H-Haru... que te paso? - pregunto un jefe con estupefacción  
No me salieron cuernos y cola para que me miren asi - dijo Haru mientras se alejaba del lugar

Estúpida!, por que hiciste eso?!- le gritaba un furioso Gokudera  
Si!, No necesitabas matarlos a todos! - le dijo un inquieto Yamamoto  
Eso fue vil AL EXTREMO! - (no necesito decir quien dijo esto)  
No necesitaba, dices?...-hablaba mientras detenía el paso aun volteada - mi trabajo era "eliminar al enemigo" asi como lo dijo Hibari  
Hn...Hervíboros - se dijo en un susurro Hibari  
Me largo, este lugar hace que me de calor - dijo Haru  
Que te de calor?, !Lo acabas de incendiar! - gritó Gokudera  
Gokudera-kun tranquilizate un momento - le dijo Tsuna  
P-Pero jyuudaime...  
Ku fu fu~ por qué se enfadan con ella, ese "nuestro" trabajo, verdad?, eliminar era la prioridad - dijo Mukuro que salia de las sombras  
H-Haru...por que te uniste a la mafia? - pregunto Lambo que estaba de observador con todo eso - Se supone que cuando te volvieramos a ver jugarías conmigo e I-pin de nuevo - le dijo esta ves sollozando  
Las cosas no son siempre como esperas, Lambo, acostumbrate a eso - le dijo fríamente Haru mientras se marchaba del lugar  
Tal parece que vamos a tener que investigar un poco - dijo Reborn disfrazado de arbusto  
Si, tal vez si le preguntamos a Kai-san...  
Supongo que si jyuudaime

-En la oficina después de la mision-

Así que quieren saber lo que le paso a Haru - dijo Kai  
Si, por que escogió al mundo de la mafia? - pregunto Tsuna  
En realidad sería mejor si le preguntaran directamente - dijo Kai  
Aunque le preguntaramos a la estúpida no nos respondería - dijo Gokudera  
Esta bien, pero no le digan a Haru - dijo ahora serio Kai  
*El silencio que se produció en la habitación fue un signo de respuesta*  
Después de que ustedes se fueran a Italia, unas familias enemigas de Vongola empezaron a acosar a Haru durante medio año, la policía les dijo que no podían hacer mucho en ese caso, debido a que sólo era acoso.  
Familias?, pero me aseguré de que no hubiera ninguna en Namimori - dijo Tsuna sorprendido  
Sí, pero estas eran unas pequeñas por lo que veo eran "Demoni Anima" y "Ali Nere", unas que apenas son de 20 miembros - dijo Kai  
Prosigue con la historia - le dijo Gokudera mas como orden que como favor  
Esta bien. Haru sufrió varios acosos de estas 2 familias, pero una vez unos se metieron para tomarla de rehén, pero su mamá trató de protegerla y fue asesinada.  
La asesinaron frente a ella?...-dijo Yamamoto sorprendido  
Si, despues de eso, Haru tuvo un ataque frenético y los empezó a apuñalar a todos  
Pero salió lastimada? – pregunto esta vez Ryohei  
No, debido a que Haru fue capitana de gimnasia, tenía unos grandes relfejos. Esa fue la primera vez que sus manos se llenaron de sangre, no supo que hacer y se quedó plantada al costado del cadáver de su madre, pero cuando su padre llegó y encontró esa escena, pensó que Haru había matado a su esposa y el también trató de deshacerse de ella…pero falló, Haru lo mató también.  
Su padre se quería deshacer de ella..? – preguntaron al unísono  
La policía llegó a la escena y creyó que todos acabaron matándose entre sí, así que la pusieron a cuidado de su tío, Miura Magnus, pero este abusaba de ela y terminó muriendo por enfermedad cuando Haru tuvo 18 años, así que decidió cuidarse sola.  
Cuidarse sola?  
Si, empezó a trabajar aquí primero como mensajera, pero se entrenó hasta volverse la más fuerte de esta posilga, en una ocasión le ganó al jefe fácilmente  
Pero entonces no debería ser ella la jefa ahora? – preguntó Lambo que había estado escuchado atentamente  
Se supone, pero Haru no acepto  
Por que AL EXTREMO!?  
El jefe fue la persona que aceptó a Haru para trabajar aquí, por algo no hay mujeres, pero en ese momento los ojos de Haru se veían realmente decididos  
Entonces, por eso Haru es así – dijo Tsuna  
Qué vas a hacer Tsuna? – preguntó Reborn de lejos  
Yo…voy a devolverle a Haru su yo anterior, quiero volver a escuchar sus muletillas y el desu, volver a escucharla hablar animadamente con Kyoko-chan y Chrome –dijo Tsuna  
Jyuudaime, nosotros le ayudaremos!- dijo Gokudera – su actitud es ahora peor que cuando era una aho-onna  
Si Tsuna!, se ha vuelto más fría ahora – dijo Yamamoto – era más divertido antes  
Ahora es malvada AL EXTREMO! Su risa antes era muy reconfortante!  
Chicos…Sí definitivamente lo lograremos!  
Entonces, yo ayudaré también – dijo Kai – quiero ver como era antes de llegar aquí  
Entonces, mañana los despertaré a las 6 am para planificar su plan – dijo un Reborn sádico  
Espera, que!? – gritó Reborn


	3. Planes

Cap 3: Planes

Por mas que lo intentara Tsuna trato de detener a Reborn de alguno de sus extraños y extravagantes planes (asi como lo hizo con Tsuna y su antiguo alumno Dino). Pero por más que lo intento Reborn es mas dificil de persuadir de lo que parece, aunque sea un niño, a este no se le podia complacer con dulces y juguetes ¬¬

Asi que lo unico que le quedo fue velar por la seguridad de sus amigos

-Después de un rato en el aeropuerto-

Y por que mierda me trajeron aqui?- pregunto una irritada Haru a la que habian llevado a contra de voluntad

Tsk, oye aho onna! Deberia sentirte honrada de que jyuudaime te halla solicitado venir con nosotros - dijo Gokudera molesto por la actitud hacia su jyuudaime

(El ambiente de Haru y Gokudera-kun es muy intenso...) - se decia a si mismo un Tsuna preocupado

Ma ma~ el niño dijo que esto es para una mision, no?- dijo Yamamoto aun con su tono despreocupado

Están alterados AL EXTREMO!

Guarden silencio en el aeropuerto de Namimori hervíboros- dijo Hibari con una actitud fría y con ganas de moler a alguien hasta la muerte

/PASAJEROS DEL JET PRIVADO VONGOLA, ENTERN AL AVIÓN POR FAVOR/REPITO.../

Sigh, oye Lambo despierta de una vez, ya vamos a entrar - le dijo Haru a un Lambo profundamente dormido en su hombro

Hummm...Takoyaki *Q* - fue la unica respuesta de Lambo

Esta dorimdo AL EXTREMO! Yo lo llevare!

Si sigues gritando asi lo despertaras onii-san...-dijo Tsuna

Tsk , yo lo llevaré, de todas formas tiene 9 años no? Yo puedo con el pero lleven el equipaje - dijo Haru poniendo a Lambo en su espalda

Al parecer despues de todo a Haru le siguen gustando los niños- dijo Reborn cuando vio que se alejo lo suficiente

Ah?, dijiste algo? - le pregunto Tsuna

Apresurate y lleva el equipaje dame-Tsuna - le contesto pateandolo

Ah! El avión nos va a dejar! - grito Tsuna

-Ya en el avión-

Al final si logramos entar- se decia Tsuna

Oye Sawada, a donde se supone que vamos?- pregunto Haru

Yo les dire eso - dijo Reborn disfrazado de hombre de las nieves

Por que ahora esta disfrazado asi?- se preguntaba Tsuna

Entonces a donde vamos Reborn-san - pregunto Gokudera

Nono me dijo que seria bueno que el equipo tomara unas vacaciones

Y por que estoy yo aqui? - Haru pregunto

Tsuna te considera parte de su equipo - dijo Reborn

Yo no me consi-

Pues entonces nuestro destino es: - Reborn interrumpiendo

PENSILVANIA!

Ah? Por que a Pensilvania? - pregunto Tsuna

Nono e Iemitsu pensaron que sería un buen lugar para reposo, además una de nuestras bases Vongola esta ahi - respondio Reborn

Si si..., ah que estas haciendo Gokudera-kun?- pregunto mientras veia a un Gokudera con lentes y un libro

Jyuudaime! Hay posibilidades de que encuentre a Slenderman! - dijo Gokudera con un brillito en los ojos

G-Gokudera-kun ya esta con sus cosas paranormales de nuevo...

Hum...nada cambio en ustedes los ultimos 6 años... pensaba mientras caia dormida

Ah….- dijo Yamamoto mientras emitia una sonrisa

Por que sonries asi idiota del beisbol? – pregunto Gokudera

Shhh- dijo Yamamoto mientras usaba una mano para su boca y la otra para señalar a Haru

Haru-chan sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa cuando durme, no es cierto? – pregunto Chrome que remplazaba a Mukuro

Huh…-dijo Hibari llendose a sentarse

Ah? C-Como voy a saberlo?! – grito Gokudera con la cara roja

Chicos…-decia Tsuna con una gotita de preocupación

_Donde estoy..? _

_Que estoy haciendo aquí?_

_Esta muy oscuro…no puedo ver nada_

_No lo hagas…-escucho decir a alguien_

_Quien esta ahí? – digo procurándome no asustar a esa sombra_

_El tiempo destinado llegara y con eso el caos también… - se escuchaba de la sombra que cada vez se alejaba mas – prepárate para su llegada_

_Espera! Que es el tiempo destinado? Cual es el caos del que debo prepárame? – gritaba desesperada al ver como se alejaba, sin responder mis preguntas_

_Pronto lo sabras…._

_Espera no te vayas! – en esos momentos pareciera que mis gritos se ahogaban en la profunda oscuridad. Se sentía horrible, era una sensación de horror, angustia, miedo, frustración; como si estuvieras a punto de pasar el limite humano de la cordura_

_Mis lagrimas empezaron a salir a contra de mi voluntad, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que me iban a dejar abandonada de nuevo, que iba a sufrir como antes, ….pero vi como un rayo de luz empezaba a calentar mi ahora frio cuerpo, mis lagrimas empezaron a cesar, intento ver que hay detrás de esa pequeña luz de esperanza, la luz se hace cada vez mas grande, sin embargo no me deja ver lo que hay detrás._

_Haru…-escucho a alquien decir mi nombre_

_Haru – esta vez la voz es diferente_

_Aho onna! – esa voz…no es de Gokudera?_

_Haruuu! Despiertaaaa! – la voz era un poco ruidosa pero la conozco…era de Lambo_

_Espera…dijo despierta? Entonces esto es un sueño después de todo verdad?_

_Pero por que las voces se escuchan tan reales? Tal vez si hago un esfuerzo por levantarme…_

Haru! – se escuchaba

Ah? Que? -decia mientras levantaba mis parpados con pesadez

Ah! etto…estas bien? – pregunto tsuna con tono preocupado

Por que preguntas? – le dije mientras me reincorporaba bien en el saiento del avión

Parecias tener una pesadilla – hablo esta vez Yamamoto con cara preocupada

Si, estabas llorando al extremo! – semi-grito ryohei tratando de no despertar a Hibari que estaba mas adelante

Llorando? – dije mientras tocaba mi rostro ahora mojado – Lagrimas…

Am….Haru te sientes bien?- pregunto Tsuna

Si, no es nada. Ire un rato al baño – dijo mientras aceleraba el paso

Tsk, que le pasa a la aho onna? – se preguntaba Gokudera mientras se iba a su asiento

Mi cuerpo empezó a jadear aunque no había echa ninguna actividad física, sentía un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo, era como si una profunda oscuridad tratara de apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero la pregunta era: por que?

Por que sentí cosas asi en ese momento? Por que había tenido ese sueño tan extraño, per a la vez tan familiar?

Su cabeza empezaba a darle vuelta a toda la estúpida situación

Acaso los Vongola tenían algo que ver con esto? No lo sabia, pero tenia toda intención de averiguar la razón

Asi que se lavo el rostro y salio del baño de nuevo a su asiento

30 minutos después….

Lambo-sama esta cansado – bufaba Lambo por el viaje

No deberías de aho ushi, estuviste dormido todo el viaje ¬¬ - respondio irritado Gokudera

Ma Ma~ Gokudera, Lambo aun es un niño – hablo Yamamoto con su tono despreocupado de simpre

Tiene razón Tako-head, no te enojes con el niño AL EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei haciendo que la gente volteara a ver a ese grupo

Eh…Chicos…pueden hablar mas—

Callense de una vez! – exigia Haru mientras interrumpia a Tsuna

Siguen siendo una manada de inmadurez, me largo – decía Haru mientras sostenia su equipaje y se iba

E-Espera Haru! Adonde vas? – pregunto Tsuna al aire

No lo puedes ver por ti mismo?, me voy a entrenar – dijo Haru sin voltear a verlos

P-Pero…

Tsuna! Tienes que ir a ver a Nono – le decía Reborn a lo lejos

Ah?!, Q-Que hago?...Gokudera-kun! – hablo Tsuna mientras se volteaba a Gokudera

Si jyuudaime?

Puedes ir a vigilar a Haru?

Aho onna? Bueno si el decimo lo pide

Gracias Gokudera-kun! Asegurate de que no te vea, si?

Dejemelo a mi Jyuudaime! Le ayudare como su mano derecha! – hablaba orgullosamente mientras diriga una mano a su cabeza y otra a su cuerpo

Ok, los demás vayan adelantándose al hotel! – decía Tsuna mientras volteaba y se dirigía a Reborn

Esta bien, vamos senpai – decía Yamamoto haciéndole una seña a Ryohei

Entendido, debo descansar AL EXTREMO! Hibari! Chrome! – gritaba Ryohei mientras volteaba a ver a los mencionados

Ah, hai – dijo Chrome mientras iba con los demás

Huh – fue el único sonido que hizo Hibari mientras caminaba por una rata mas larga hacia el hotel

…..Huh, todos se dipersaron….pero supongo que asi es mejor – pensaba Reborn mientras emitia una sonrisa malefica debajo de su sombrero


	4. La verdad salida a la luz

Cap 4°: Una verdad salida a luz

Por que vine aqui con los Vongola?! - gruñia Haru mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos a los árboles

Se sentia estresada, Reborn la habia **obligado** a ir con ellos, todo porque le dijo que era una mision muy importante y que si no iba le diria a Nono que haga su empresa mas pequeña aun, se la pasaba bien en el trabajo y no queria que la gente empezara a desconfiar de ellos.

En casos asi solamente iria a golpear algun que otro bravucon, pero Pensilvania era mas tranquilo de los pensado y ahi estaba ella, golpeando arboles al azar

Su cuerpo realmente se sentia pesado y mucho, su furia irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo y , si achinabas los ojos, podias ver un aura negra emanar su cuerpo.

Ademas ¡Gokudera, deja de seguirme! - grito Haru mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado

Tsk, aho onna. Tus sentidos se hicieron mas agudos - hablo Gokudera que salia de su escondite

Si Sawada te ordenó seguirme no es necesario - dijo Haru que intentaba calmarse - Puedo regresar sola

Si? por lo menos te sabes el nombre del hospedaje? - bufo mientras sacaba y prendia un cigarrito

No me importa si no lo se, si no consigo llegar al hotel me dormire en una cueva por ahi - decia Haru con notable irritacion - Ademas si sigues fumando destruiras la capa de ozono

Mira quien habla, tu te encargas de la deforestacion - dijo Gokudera molestandose un poco - las noches en Pensilvania son mas frias que las de Japon, moririas antes de que supieramos que no estas

Y? me entrené bien, no muero tan facil baka-dera

Ah? que dijiste aho onna? - grito Gokudera que empezaba a fastidiarse

Huh, tu actitud no ha cambiado en 6 años - hablo Haru que ponia cara pensativa - ni tu ni los demas

Pues al parecer tu si has cambiado - murmuro Gokudera

Al parecer si, pero he cambiado para un proposito

Un proposito?

Si, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe Gokudera

Ah?, que diablos quieres decir con-

Calla un rato Gokudera! - hablo Haru que le tapaba la boca

Q-Que diablos?!..-decia en voz bajita Gokudera

No puedes sentirlo?- hablo Haru que miraba a los lados - he sentido una presencia oscura, es pequeña pero es casi la misma sensacion que tuve cuando-

Que cuando?

(Mierda hable de mas) - pensaba Haru - No me hagas caso y empieza a tratar de esconder tu presencia

Esconder mi presencia? ya tengo las cadenas de los anillos - dijo Gokudera mostrandole los tantos anillos en sus manos

Las cadenas te esconden en un 99% , un asesino profesonal te puede rastrear con ese 1% que falta cubrir

Pero como cubrir mi presencia? - pregunto Gokudera que empezaba a ponerse serio

Deja de respirar hasta que deje de sentir la presencia

Pero y hasta cuando dejare de respirar?

Tsk, ahora resulta que la estúpida soy yo – terminó Haru para taparle la boca

O-Oye…que estás haciendo? – se preguntaba Gokudera algo que no sería respondido

Shh – dijo Haru en un gesto de silencio…- Mierda se está acercando, al suelo

Eh? Espera! Que cojones estás haciendo? – se quejaba Gokudera que sentía como su cuerpo se iba abajo

Joder que eres un marica! – gritó Haru en un susurro

Pero Gokudera no respondió a este insulto, mas bien no pudo. Sintió como algo obstaculizaba sus labios para hablar, algo suave y cálido pero a la vez fuerte. Sí, Haru le estaba besando, no lo miraba a los ojos, pero igual lo hacía. Gokudera sentía como una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo, un sentimiento que hace mucho no recordaba. Tuvo muchas confesiones en secundaria en adelante, pero ninguna le hizo sentir algo como lo que sentía por esa aho-onna en ese momento. Haru se separó de él para ver si la presencia se alejó, pero Gokudera la tumbó hacia él de nuevo y le dio otro beso. Ahora la confundida era Haru, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el maldito cabeza de pulpo? Pensaba que el beso forzado de antes lo entendería, quizo separarse pero entre en una batalla mental entre corazón y cuerpo, le decían sí y no respectivamente. Pero ¿Quién se negaría a tremendo sujeto? No podía negar que era guapo y admite que en la secundaria sintió un poco de atracción hacia él. Después que se enteró que Tsuna y Kyoko empezaron a salir juntos, Gokudera le fue de mucha ayuda a Haru, estuvo siempre para ella. Pero esto era demasiado para su mente, se separó instintivamente de Gokudera, que sostuvo su mano y en un susurro le dijo:

Haru…te quiero. Desde la secundaria ha sido así, no me importa cuanto cambies, si nos odias o si te contrataron de alguna familia enemiga para matarnos. Yo quiero estar contigo, y aunque me rechaces, intentaré las veces necesarias para que me aceptes…

¿Que coño estas diciendo Gokudera? – dijo Haru ya tranquilizada – Sabes que he cambiado, que mi corazón se turnó frío y distante. Ya no soy capaz de amar a alguien y dudo que pase, admito sí que en secundaria tuve sentimientos por ti, pero después de estos 6 años aclaré mi mente

…

…

Pues entonces te haré cambiar de parecer, Miura Haru, nunca había sentido nada así antes por ninguna persona. Este sentimiento de querer proteger algo y no poder hacerlo, es algo nuevo – dijo Gokudera que se sentaba al lado de Haru

Gokudera…yo – pero su voz fue interrumpida por Gokudera

No tienes que decirme nada ahora, lo más importante ¿Qué era esa presencia de la que hablabas? – este fue directo al tema del millón

….Nada, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación – respondió Haru secamente

"¿Tal vez?" vamos tienes que confiar por lo menos un poco

Huh – suspiró Haru – Si se lo dices a alguien te torturaré dolorosamente ¿bien?

Si si – hablo este prendiendo su cigarro

Después de 2 años que se largaron a Italia, unos estúpidos me secuestraron e hicieron experimentos conmigo….los maté a todos – dijo totalmente tranquila

Entonces por que sientes una presencia como cuando estuviste ahí? – pregunto ya asimilando la situación

Déjame terminar…Hubo uno que no pude matar, el desgraciado era muy fuerte y apenas si pude escapar – dijo Haru cerrando con dureza el puño, haciendo que sangre un poco

¿No lo pudiste matar? O sea que esa presencia era… -

Sí, era del sujeto que no pude matar, Ondo Makishima

¿¡Makishima?! – preguntó exaltado Gokudera

Si, ¿le conoces? Un sujeto de cabello largo blanco y ojos ámbar

Tsk ese maldito, levántate Haru. Tenemos que salir de aquí – habló Gokudera que ayudaba a levantarse a Haru

Espera! Vas a ir donde Sawada para contarle todo esto?! – exclamó Haru que evitaba la ayuda de Gokudera

No, trataré de resolver esto yo. Te hice una promesa ¿no? – Gokudera fue interrumpido

Déjame aclarar algo Gokudera, aún no confío plenamente en ustedes, pero si llegamos a pelear contra ese desgraciado juntos, prepárate a presenciar una verdadera oleada de sangre – habló Haru que se alejaba lentamente del lugar

Si…trataré de evitar eso Haru…-susurró Gokudera que veía a Haru irse


End file.
